Many objects, such as notebooks, DVDs etc. are generally shipped in packing containers. Shock absorbing devices in the packing container provide protection against damage caused by outside impact and motion during conveyance and handling. However, most shock absorbing devices are generally made of plastic or foam, which is costly.
Therefore, what is desired is a low-cost shock absorbing device.